Takie rzeczy tylko w Federacji
Czemu konferencje zawsze muszą być długie i nudne? – Kharlez spytał Piteła, gdy ci szli w kierunku sali konferencyjnej, w której miała odbyć się narada na jakiś tam temat, pewnie coś o gospodarce, albo innych nieludziach. - Pewnie po to, aby tacy ciężko pracujący ludzie jak my musieli marnować swój czas, który to mogliby poświecić na rozwój tego wspaniałego kraju. – Odpowiedział rozmówca poprawiając krawat. Ogólnie wyglądał dosyć ekscentrycznie, gdyż dowiedział się o tej konferencji kilka minut temu, podczas eksperymentu nad zmianami behawioryzmu wilkołaków podczas ich transformacji. Miał zatem na sobie górę od garnituru, luźne białe spodnie szpitalne oraz klapki. – I czemu nie powiedziałeś mi o tym nieco wcześniej? - Myślałem, że wiesz i tylko się ze mną droczysz pytając czy sobie jaja robię. No ale najważniejsze, że jeśli przyjdziemy wystarczająco wcześnie, to zdążysz usiąść niezauważony. – pocieszył przyjaciela. Chwilę po tej rozmowie znaleźli się już pod drzwiami, za którymi znajdował się ich cel. Kharlez płynnym ruchem otworzył drzwi jednocześnie przeprowadzając błyskawiczny rekonesans skanując pomieszczenie hełmem multimedialnym. Znajdowali się tutaj II Przywódca, a zwyczajowo obok niego Gloria Welff, Generałowie Russov oraz Rabe i Marcus. „Kurwa” Pomyślał technik zasłaniając Piteła w drodze do najbliższego wolnego miejsca. Tyle w tym było dobrego, że zebrani pochłonięci byli rozmową na tyle, że nie zauważyli przybycia kolejnych dwóch osób. - Znowu ratuję ci dupę. – rzekł żartobliwie Kharlez. - Heh, jednak jak zwykle to ty do tej sytuacji doprowadziłeś. – odpowiedział nieco nerwowy Piteł. - Jak to „jak zwykle”? - Nie pamiętasz Indii, Brazylii i Kuby? - Dużo tych podróży było, mógłbyś mi rozjaśnić co się wtedy stało? – odpowiedział pytaniem główny technik. Nikt zbytnio nie miał pojęcia o czym rozmawiali, gdyż mówili nie znanym pozostałym tu dialektem, czyli po Polsku. - No ci przypomnę: w Indiach włamałeś się do ichniejszego centrum kosmicznego i próbowałeś przejąć kontrolę nad satelitą, aby za jego pomocą rozprowadzić te twoje kazania na cały świat. - Aaa… teraz pamiętam, musiałem cię potem wyciągać z pierdla o zaostrzonym rygorze… - Bo mnie zostawiłeś gdy ochrona się zjarnęła, ze ktoś jest na terenie zamkniętym! Mogłeś chociaż poczekać aż wstanę! – krzyczał szeptem Piteł. - Ale porazili cię taserami, a do mnie strzelali, jak niby miałbym na ciebie poczekać? Ciesz się, ze później Pakistańczycy byli na tyle dobrzy, że pozwolili mi wziąć tamten czołg. – odparł zarzuty Kharlez. – a w Brazylii to co się stało? - Serio nie pamiętasz? No cóż… Wspiąłeś się ze ściągaczem piorunów na statuę Jezusa w Rio i krzycząc coś o tym, że jesteś władcą piorunów zacząłeś ostrzeliwać z ich pomocą miasto… Kharlez zamyślił się na chwilkę. Nic takiego sobie nie przypominał. Nawet on nie był takim po^ebem aby robić rzeczy tego typu, chociaż… Tak! Teraz wszystko stało się jasne. - Czy to aby nie było wtedy, gdy imprezowaliśmy u Juana? Wiesz, tego handlarza Koki. - Tia, to było wtedy. Juana wsadzili, a ja dostałem 3 kulki próbując uciec. Tyle w tym dobrego, że jeden z tych twoich piorunów trafił w pościg. - A na Kubie, to było to jak wzięli cię za dilera narkotyków, a potem po moim bohaterskim czynie wyciągnięcia cię z ciupy zaszyliśmy się na statku do USA? - Tak, to było to… Z tym, że to był ten sam statek, który został zatopiony przez tamto „coś”. – zauważył Piteł. Miał coś jeszcze dodać, lecz II Przywódca wstał i ogłosił uroczyste rozpoczęcie obrad. Tak jak Kharlez zauważył wcześniej było to straszliwie nudne, polityka, polityka, dla odmiany polityka, a jakby kogoś to nie ciekawiło to jeszcze polityka. Nu-u-u-u-u-dy! Przez pierwsze pół godziny Technik próbował sprawiać wrażenie głęboko zamyślonego nad sprawami państwa, lecz potem zauważył, że jest tu Wi-Fi… Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty wyciszył hełm, aby żadne dźwięki z wewnątrz się nie wydostały, ani nic z zewnątrz nie przeszkadzało. Połączył się zatem z Fed-Netem, czyli tutejszym odpowiednikiem Internetu, nawet udanym odpowiednikiem. Wszedł sobie spokojnie na swojego e-Maila i zaczął przeglądać wiadomości… Problemy na linii produkcyjnej w jednej z fabryk AdMach, bunt nie-ludzi stłumiony z użyciem roztopionego żelaza. Przez tego typu akcje firma traci po kilka tysięcy Opes, ale mniejsza, odrobi się. Szalona wysłała wiadomość „Nie ma cię w pracowni, mogę się pobawić?”. Kharlez odpisał natychmiastowo: „ Wyprowadź W.U.N.S.Z.a na spacer i nie ruszaj niczego co wydaje dziwne dźwięki, lub jest w jakikolwiek sposób podłączone kablem/anteną do otoczenia”. Dobra, co tam dalej jest… A tak, typowy spam, czyli „Czy chcesz powiększyć swojego penisa?”, „Gorące dziewczyny z twojej okolicy…” bla bla bla… Potem jeszcze trochę spamu i koniec, a nie, jeszcze jedno, od Tardsiha. Zaproszenie na pokaz anatomii Minotaurów. Po oczyszczeniu skrzynki Kharlez postanowił poprzeglądać trochę różnych stronek. Zaczął oczywiście od tych z memami. Było kilka nawet śmiesznych, ale większość z nich została po prostu przescrollowana. „Co by tu jeszcze porobić?” spytał sam siebie w myślach. Chwilkę potem wpadł na genialny pomysł wejścia na jakąś stronkę z pornosami. Tymczasem po drugiej stronie hełmu ktoś przyglądał mu się z uwagą… Ktoś uważany przez niego za demona. Gloria przeprosiła zebranych i udając, że idzie na chwilkę gdzieś tam tylko po to, aby podejść jak najbliżej niczego nie spodziewającego się Technika. Atak był błyskawiczny i całkowicie niespodziewany niczym Niemiecki Blitzkrieg w ‘39. Blondynka wbiła swoje dłonie w żebra Kharleza na co ten zareagował nagle wybiciem się w powietrze. Oprawczyni nie wiedziała jednak jednej rzeczy: a dokładniej tego, że jej ofiara oglądała pornosa. Technik w panice przez przypadek połączył się z pobliskim wyświetlaczem wideo oraz sprzętem nagłaśniającym i udostępnił im przeglądany w tej chwili plik. W przeciągu sekundy całe pomieszczenie wypełniły jęki przyjemności wydobywające się z głośników, a na wyświetlaczu widniała nagrana scena ostrego seksu z kategorii BDSM. Wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli po sobie, potem na Kharleza i Glorię, potem na filmik, potem znów na nich. Technik raptownie wstał i spróbował połączyć się z elektroniką w pomieszczeniu, z marnym skutkiem, prawdopodobnie w panice nałożył jakiegoś rodzaju blokadę na te urządzenia. Podszedł zatem bliżej, aby znalazły się one w zasięgu Dotyku Omnisjasza i aby Kharlez był w stanie nad nimi zapanować. Udało mu się to już po kilku sekundach, lecz konsternacja, jaka zaistniała przez ten incydent ani na odrobinę nie osłabła, jak zresztą kilka innych rzeczy. - Więc… Co się właśnie odj^bało? – spytał ze stoickim spokojem II Przywódca. - Pewnie jakiś haker włamał się do systemu… - próbował się wyłgać Kharlez chociaż i tak wiedział, że było to niemożliwe przy tutejszych zabezpieczeniach. Jednak zawsze można było spróbować. W chwili gdy to mówił poczuł ramionach czyjś dotyk. Po chwili usłyszał także głos. - II Przywódco, jeśli pozwoli, to zabiorę go do siebie na… „Resocjalizację” – powiedziała złowrogim w uszach technika głosem. Kharlez próbował jeszcze protestować, ale wiedział, że nie ma to sensu. Ostatnim co zobaczył przed wyjściem z pomieszczenia, prowadzony przez Glorię byli zebrani duszący się od wstrzymywanego śmiechu, który gromko wybuchł tuż po zamknięciu drzwi. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures